Derecho Dash
|Mane = |Coat = |Nicknames = Double-D|Relatives = |image1 = 9CDF48CF-D595-436D-AAC7-F87A7A59694E.png|caption1 = |tab1title = Pegasus}}Derecho Dash is a NG OC created by User:HamiltrashLAMS. He is apart of the Chromeverse Next Generation. Personality Derecho Dash is confiedent, witty and kind of a klutz. He is a highly skilled weather pony and had no interest in becoming a WonderBolt like his mother (and unbeknownst to him, his father). Deep down, Derecho is self-conscious about what others think and strives to do his best in whatever task he’s trying to accomplish. Relationships Parental With Rainbow Derecho knew very well that Rainbow was a WonderBolt before she had him, and still can’t help but feel a little guilty that he was (indirectly) a partial cause of her leaving the team. The two have grown apart slightly over the years, as they were inseparable when Derecho was an infant. With Fluttershy Flutts took Derecho under her wing and helped Rainbow raise him. The two are very close despite there being no blood relation. With Dumbbell Derecho has never met his father. He constantly hears his mother talk bad about him and keeps getting convinced not to go and find him. Derecho thinks his mother is overreacting and will eventually set out to find Dumbbell on his own. Sibling(s) Jet Lag Out of his half-siblings, Jet is easily the most laid-back and chill, which Derecho totally doesn't mind. The two brothers grew closer after Derecho returned from CloudsDale, only to have his father talk down on him and his mothers. Whispering Willow Derecho loves hanging out with his little sister and takes her to watch football games with him. When Willow was a filly and struggling as she tried to fit into a family of pegasi, Derecho often took her flying on his back. Monochrome Derecho and Chrome aren't super close, but Derecho played a major part in his brother's healing and showed him the large number of ponies who loved and cared about him, to which Monochrome felt a true sense of happiness and comfort in knowing. Howling Hurricane Jr. Derecho tries to connect with Howie- he really does- but he often finds Howie's energy a little too excessive sometimes, as well as his self-pride. Cuddly Cactus Derecho is constantly showing support for his youngest brother and loves eating at Cactus' restaurant twice a week after work and always leaves the largest tips (which Cactus is secretly grateful for). Friends Smokey Quartz Derecho and Smokey hang out a lot together and were even closer in their teen years, as they had a brief summer fling right before Derecho ventured out to meet Dumbbell. The two currently are still close, and Smokey may still have feelings for his friend. Galocher Derecho considers himself and the Prince of Lust to are pretty close, being that they briefly trained together in prep for either the WonderBolts or being apart if the Royal Guards. Surprisingly, Gal doesn;t see Dash as nothing more than a friend. Derecho on the other hand isn't completely content with this but don't tell anypony. Relatives * Fluttershy (step-mother) * Rainbow Dash (mother) * Dumbbell (father) * Jet Lag (half-brother) * Whispering Willow (half-sister) * Monochrome (half-brother) * Howling Hurricane Jr. (half-brother) * Cuddly Cactus (half-brother) * Zephyr Breeze (uncle) * Quibble Pants (uncle) * Scribble Scrabble (half-cousin(?)) * Scootaloo (adoptive aunt) * Sweetie Belle (adoptive aunt) * Song Bird (adoptive cousin) Trivia * He is 26 years old Category:Males Category:Pegasus Category:Bonanzaverse Characters